


A Rude Awakening

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Ryan and Kelly on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Rude Awakening

It wasn't the sun shining or the birds chirping or distant sound of his neighbors screaming that woke him up. On an early Saturday morning in Scranton, Ryan woke up to the incessant sound of high pitched singing coming from his kitchen. He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face and tried to assess if he could power through the noise and fall back asleep or if his hopes of sleeping in were a bust. 

A loud clang and a shout of curses sounding confirmed he was definitely not going back to sleep.

He rolled out of the bed, finding his boxers on the pile of clothes from the day before and slipped them on. The faint smell of bacon wafted in to the room and he felt the trembling of hunger in his stomach. He stretched, wincing at his sore muscles and the definite scratches on his back, and padded out of the bedroom. The sight that greeted him as he entered the kitchen was something he hoped he could burn into his memory forever.

Flittering around the small space in nothing but one of his wife beaters and her tiny boyshort light pink undies that were a stark contrast to her dark skin was Kelly. She had bacon cooling on a plate and eggs cooking in a pan on the stove. There was a cookie sheet of homemade biscuits on the counter and he was guessing the string of curses she let loose earlier was from spilling some flour on the floor. Ryan would have been annoyed that she woke him up at 7 am and she was making a huge mess of his kitchen, but instead he was insanely aroused. 

The undershirt she stole from him was worn out and old, making it hang loose on her body and very see-through. Her dark nipples were visible to his eyes and Ryan licked his lips, seeing something way more scrumptious than the breakfast she was preparing. Not to mention the way her ass looked when she bent over to put away some unused pots and pans, the material riding up her cheeks and making him let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

The sound seemed to startle her and Kelly whipped around, her face lighting up. "Ry-an!" she exclaimed. "I was going to give you breakfast in bed!" She turned back around and took the eggs off the burner, switching it off so she could dish the food onto the plates. "I had this all planned out since you invited me over last night. I wanted to wake you up with kisses and set this tray on the bed. Then we could watch a movie and oh! I also got some champagne for mimosas!"

She continued to ramble on and Ryan tuned most everything she said out as he stepped up behind her. His hands settled on her hips and he leaned his face down to her neck, his lips brushing the soft skin there. He could hear Kelly's words falter and he knew she could feel his arousal against her ass. His hands slid up her sides and under the shirt, his palms and fingers grasping and massaging her breasts. Kelly arched into his caresses, her head tilting back and to the side so she could crush her lips against his. Ryan's hips jerked into her when her tongue flicked against his and he quickly grabbed the waist of her panties, pushing them down and out of his way. 

Kelly took the hint and grabbed onto the edge of the counter, arching her back and spreading her legs. Ryan slipped out of his boxers and lined himself up to her, teasing her lips and shivering at the sensation on his dick as well as the sound she made before he pushed in. The sweet grip she had on him almost made him embarrass himself right away, so he paused for a few seconds, feeling her throb around him and then he slid out. When he thrust in again, Kelly pushed back at the same time, creating the most exquisite friction and letting him slide deeper. He found a rhythm, his fingers digging harshly into her hips and his eyes glued to her ass as it jiggled and smacked against his pelvis. 

Kelly was moaning and cursing and gasping loudly as he fucked her against the counter and she nearly screamed when he moved one hand between her legs, his fingers pinching and stroking her aching clit. Her thighs shook uncontrollably and her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on the counter. Her orgasm rushed through her, her walls clamping down on Ryan's dick so hard and so rhythmically that he had no warning before he came too. He let out a strangled cry and stilled his hips, slumping forward against her back. The wife beater was drenched in a mix of their sweat and clinging to her torso in an uncomfortable way, but neither of them cared. 

When he could finally feel his legs again, Ryan stepped back and Kelly hissed as he slid out, her thighs still twitching in the aftermath of her orgasm. She felt him pull the shirt over her head and then he was cleaning her up between her legs, their mixed cum leaking out of her slowly. Her heart fluttered at the attention and when he was done, she turned to pepper kisses all over his face in appreciation. Ryan held her ass in his hands as Kelly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh, Ryan," she sighed. "That was amazing! Way better than breakfast in bed."

At the mention of food, his stomach growled and she giggled, stepping out of his arms. He pulled his boxers back on before he grabbed a plate filled with now cold food and sat down at the tiny table in the corner of the room. Kelly disappeared into the bedroom for a moment and came back wearing one of his ironic band t shirts, the material big enough to cover her butt and not at all see through. His stomach dropped in disappointment, but then he grinned through a mouthful of bacon when he saw her panties still lying on the kitchen floor. 

Maybe he didn't mind waking up so early today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue. I didn't have an out.


End file.
